The right kind of wrong
by DarkJem413
Summary: Mello is grounded again and something happens that could make or break him. Was originally a song fic but that didn't work. also re uploaded because the song lyrics needed to be taken out. Don't own the song or the characters. Song LeAnn Rimes the right kind of wrong.


Hey guys welcome to my first story. I wrote this a long time ago and just found it again not to long ago.

I would love to see what you guys think about it. If you like it I may rewrite it and make that the next chapter. Flames are welcome but try not to be to hurt full.

Love the darkest of souls, DarkJem 3

Mello hears a beautiful sound coming from just down the hall from his room. So he goes to find the maker of the angelic sound.  
'It's coming from Nears room. Near, the emotionless perfect Near, singing?' Mello thought to himself. 'But it's so beautiful!'  
(sorry guys I was going to be kicked apparently)

" Near sings the right kind of wrong not noticing the blonde sneak in to his room.  
"Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong."  
"Near, you sing with so much pation. The person you want to sing that to must mean a lot to you." Mello says as he stands by the door. Sadness in his voice.  
Nears head snaps up. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE!?" just a little emotion showing in his eyes compared to the sound of his voice that showed all his shock.  
"About 3 minutes. So… The whole song."  
"WHAT!?"  
"So, the person you want to sing to. Do you love them?"  
"Mello, I… I think I do." 'But why do you care you'll never love me back.' Near thought.  
"So, it's none of my business, but who is she?" 'He seems sad. But why would he be sad?'  
"It's not a she."  
"Oh, you like boys, cool. Nothing wrong with that." He smiled. 'That means I may have a chance!' Mello screamed in his head.  
"…Mello?"  
"Yes, Near?"  
"That person, um well, I don't know if they like me." Near said looking down. Sad look in his always emotionless eyes.  
"Oh. They probably do, everyone likes you, Near."  
"Everyone?"  
"Well… ya everyone."  
"Even you, Mello?"  
"Well… um… ya." Mello sat down on Nears bed, Near fallowing right after.  
"So Mello… you like me?"  
"As a friend." Mello said instantly.  
"I didn't even know you liked me as a friend." Near started. Looking away face heating up.  
"Well I do." Mello said almost defensibly.  
They sat there in silent's for a good ten minutes, before Mello ends it. It's quite uncomfortable.  
"So, does he have a name?"  
"Yes, but… I don't… I mean I can't… I mean."  
"He doesn't know." Mello stated not a question, so, he didn't expect an answer, but got one anyway.  
"No he does not."  
"Well why not. He should be happy to have a person like you loving them."  
"You think so Mello?" Near asks.  
"Yes anybody would be happy to have you, Near."  
"Even… maby, you?"  
"Well… um… I don't know… maby."  
'Oh yay so he doesn't like me.' Near was mentally slapping himself "Why did I think he would!" he said out loud by accident.  
"Near what are you talking about?"  
"OH… nothing. just talking to myself."  
" About?"  
"Well… nothing, never mind."  
"Well I better get going it's almost supper. See ya later." Mello got up and walked out.  
"Ya… see you later, my Mello."  
'His Mello' Mello thought as he walked down the hall. 'Did I hear him right.'  
Later.  
Mello could not, for the life of him, sleep. He was to busy thinking of a specific white haired boy.  
Near, also not able to sleep, was walking the halls of a now quite Wammy's house.  
Near wandered aimlessly around Wammy's house, thinking. Little did he know he was hedging strait to the room of the person that plagued his mind.  
Mello heard soft foot fall coming towards his room, but thought nothing of it. That is until they stopped right in front of his door.  
"Mello, are you awake?" Near opens the door just a little.  
Mello said nothing, thinking he would go away if he thought mello was sleeping.  
"Good, I could never say this to your face." Near takes a breath "Mello, I-I… I love you."  
Then Near ran away from a now (unknown to near) shocked Mello.  
"Near… I love you to." Mello sat strait up. 'I have to tell him. No what am I thinking, he can't know.'  
'I'm so stupid, he will never love me. Not like I love him.' Near thought to himself as he laid down on his bed. 'Why… Why me? Why him? Why can't I tell him?'  
This went on for weaks.  
Three weaks later Near never shoud up. It was 3:26 two hours late, so Mello went to find him.  
Near was in his room when mello arrived. He was crying laying on his bed facing the wall and didn't hear mello open his door.  
"Why, why cant he just love me? Why does he hate me so much."  
Mello remembers earlier today they got back there tests and near got a perfect 100 again and mello got a 99. He hit near again, just like every other time.  
"He hates me why why why." Mello slowly quietly closes the door and walks to the side of the bed and seen what near was doing. He was cutting his wrists with a kitchen knife.  
At the site of all the scars most still bleeding he gasps loud covering his mouth. Near stops but doesn't look back to scaird that its mello.  
Mello just stands there staring and shaking lightly. "I made him do this, he hurts his beautiful body because of what I do and what I say." he thought over and over  
They stay like that for a couple minutes.  
"Near." Mello sits biside him on the bed.  
"what are you doing here mello?" Nears voice shakes only a little bit.  
"I came to see you." Mello staits simply  
"so you can hit me again?" near asked flinching inwords.  
"No near I didn't come here to hit you."  
"then what?"  
"I need to tell you something." Mello blushes. Near looks at him tears staind his face.  
Mello lightly puts his hand to Nears cheek whipping his tears away. "Near I… I love you."  
Nears eyes go wide then narrow. "Why would you lie bout such a thing?" Looks down as he talks  
"Near I'm not lying. I love you too." Near looks up surprised.  
"Too?"  
"I have been awake all the times you told me you loved me. Ever since the day I walked on you singing."  
Near tears up and starts crying again. "Then why… Why do you always hit me." He asked crying hard.  
"Near im so sorry I promise I will never hit you again." Mello pulls near to his chest and pets his head.  
Near is shoked but happy and hugs mello as he pulls him close.  
"Mello?" Near closes his eyes.  
"Yes Near" Mello leans back laying on his bed near on his chest looking at the celing.  
"I was singing about you Mello. I love you."  
"I love you to Near."


End file.
